


Hilo Hattie does the Hilo Hop

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: Amphibia (Cartoon)
Genre: Dancing, Humor, Inspired by Music, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 08:20:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25467655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Based off a song, Sprig learned how to Hilo hop with the help of Anne.





	Hilo Hattie does the Hilo Hop

Anne turned on a radio and Hilo Hattie does the Hilo hop played

Anne began to do the hula

Sprig's eyes widen in awe

Anne said "Now you try"

Sprig tried to do the hula but failed

Anne facepalmed

Sprig struggles to do the hula

Anne sighed "This is gonna be harder than I thought"

Later

Sprig was doing the hula gracefully

Anne's jaw dropped

Sprig said "So what do you think"

Anne said "I...I LOVE IT!!"

Anne and Sprig doing the hula together

The End


End file.
